Changed and Confused
by lovelycullen24
Summary: The story of Alice's changing.One-shot...maybe?R&R. THANKS!Rated K just in case even though it could be K. My imagination went whack-o so it isn't correct according to the series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice or James bawls "I...wish...I...did..."I say between my uncontrollable sobs."I guess I will learn to live." Ok read on dear... readers? Whatever Enjoy!!**

Changed and Confused

It was black, no pitch black. She tried to move, "ahh!" she cried out in agony holding back the tears that threatened to soak her face. A jolt of pain shot up her spine and down her leg. She had been beaten...again.

She was cold it was freezing in here wherever here was. Why was she here? Well, whatever the reason was she didn't want to be here. Then, the memories came back from the day she was taken

_Flashback_

_13 years old_

_She was at her home in Britain watching her two twin sisters for her mother. They were playing out in the front yard while mother went out for some needed items. Maggie was crawling to Stephanie, her twin, who was playing with their doll. _

_No one thought that these babies would survive. After they were born Stephanie was extremely weak, everyone was sure she would die. Now, almost a year later they were both happy healthy babies._

_She saw some gruff looking men coming down the street towards their house. She paid them no attention and went on with her business. Then, moments later she felt a hard object hit her on the back of the head and the ground coming up towards her face, Then she felt herself being lifted and carried away._

_End of flashback_

She heard the men coming. Then they called for her, "Come here girl!" one of them shouted. That was what she had been called since the day she was kidnapped she heard a door open and saw light stream in to her dungeon. This was not one of the normal men that came to beat her or feed her, this was a new man. He had pale white skin and dark blonde hair and he was very muscular but, not bulky. " Hello Ms. Alice." He said in such a smooth and velvety voice she could have fallen asleep. "My name is James, I have heard of your marvelous talents, seeing the future is it?" he asked as if he didn't already know. It had been so long since someone had talked to her, not screamed at her, she didn't know what to say. He was instantly standing beside her and that's when she saw it, the dark red slits he had for irises, she jumped. "Oh did I scare you?" he asked in a taunting voice. Then, he leaned towards her neck and she backed away. "Come here I won't hurt you." James said in a very sincere voice, so she obeyed. Before she knew what was happening he bent down and bit her neck. Then, seconds later the fire began to burn through her veins and she was in pain she had never known before then she found words the only words she had said since she was thirteen, "What did you do to me?" she managed to say between her short, rapid breaths. He smiled an evil smile that surpassed any evil she had ever seen and she knew he wasn't normal he was a vampire. Then he said quite gleefully ,"I turned you into a vampire." Then, everything went black. The pain was unbearable the fire was searing her from inside this went on for what seemed like days then, it began to lessen. It was gone and I opened my eyes, I was alone but, the room looked completely different then what she had seen before. There was nothing in the room other than the bucket she occasionally found to relieve herself in. The walls were made of concrete blocks and grout. In the corners of the room there was a strange mold growing that produced a strange smell that she hadn't smelt before. There was some kind of slime oozing down the wall that also had a horrid smell coming from it. Then she smelt it, blood, it was her blood she saw it covering the walls in smear and splatter patterns everywhere. She felt the burning in her throat sizzle and spark and in her next breath it turned to roaring, raging inferno. She new what she needed from what James had told her he turned her into. If the myths and legends were at all true she needed blood... human blood.

I don't want to kill anyone...I can't do that it would destroy me inside. Maybe there were other possible life ways but ,what?! Are there any rules to this way of life, will I ever find love, am I even really a vampire, these and a million other questions flooded her enlarged brain and strangely enough she could focus on all of them, at the same time. I was still on the ground from where I had been writhing in pain and decided to get up, as soon as I tried I was up no pain shot through me like every other time I tried to get up since I had been kidnapped. I was shocked but, I was up and looking around I knew what I had to do and what had to happen. It was time for a jail break and then time to hunt...

**A/N Ok so I haven't found any stories like this and thought it wasn't a half bad idea. Please review I have Ideas for future chapters but, I could make it a one-shot cliffy kind of thing I'm sure I will take any criticism actually...**


End file.
